Sparianna
by BlondeLittleLiar
Summary: This is a oneshot about a friendship between Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Sparianna!


**This is a story about a roleplay off of facebook, and most of it is totally random. I just think Sparianna is AWESOME! So, enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

"BLONDIE!" I heard someone scream as they threw a pillow at my head. I groaned and lifted the covers over my head, too tired to do anything. "WAKE UP!" I heard another person yell. It took me a minute to realize that it was my best friends, Spencer and Aria.

"Hanna if you don't wake up this instant I'm running over your Louis Vuttion's with my car." I heard Spencer say. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. "I'M UP!"

"YAY!" Aria squealed and pulled me out of bed. "Okay missy, go get all pretty and dolled up because we are going to go and have fun."

"At 9AM?!" I rubbed my eyes.

"Han, it's 1PM. We texted you like a million times." Spencer laughed.

"Oh, well don't judge me."

"Too late."

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I looked through my closet. "Wait...where are we going? I need to know so I can pick out the perfect outfit."

"Oh!" Aria said, pushing me out of the way. "I know exactly what you'll wear!" Aria started looking through the closet as she picked out some skinny jeans, a red crop-top and my luckily not ran over Louis Vuttion heels.

"Hmm.. cute." I smiled as I took the clothes from her and went into the bathroom.

About forty minutes later I walk out of the bathroom dressed, and my hair curled.

"SPENCER! I found her!" Aria laughed. "We thought you got lost."

"Please, I didn't take that long."

"Are you serious?! It took you forty minutes to get dressed, and curl you hair, which, by the way is short."

"Hey! I had to make sure it looked FABULOUS! THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST! ALL THINGS FABULOUS-"

"PLEASE don't start singing High School Musical." Spencer laughed.

"Aww."

"Okay you two! Let's go!" Aria grabbed both of our hands and let us out of my room and down the stairs. Halfway out to the car I stopped walking and yelled "WAIT!"

"What is it?" Spencer and Aria turned to look at me.

"I forgot to put on makeup!"

"Seriously Han?"

"Seriously! I'll be five minutes! I PROMISE!" I said and I ran back into the house.

Ten minutes later I walked out feeling better that my face was flawless and my lashes were curled and coated with mascara. Spencer and Aria were in the car and I got in the backseat.

"Took you long enough." Spencer said while Aria was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"I'M NOT IN THE BACKSEAT THIS TIME!" Aria smiled. It's true, Aria always ended up in the backseat when we drove anywhere.

Spencer laughed. "I'm so proud. Anyways, let's go!" She started the car while Aria turned on the radio, and we all sang and danced to "Bodies."

After about ten minutes and dancing weirdly and singing loudly in the car. We finally parked at an old, empty bar.

"Hey! We're at a bar!" I said, while we all got out of the car.

"Good job Blondie, you figured it out!" Spencer said and Aria started skipping towards the bar.

We entered the bar, and we wall noticed that the bar was quite... creepy. But hey, it was a bar and that's all that mattered. We all sat down at a bar stool and I looked around twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. A bar tender walked up and Aria and I both ordered shots of vodka while Spencer ordered coffee.

"Seriously Spence? You're ordering coffee?" I asked.

"Yep! First of all coffee is awesome and you can never ever underestimate the power of coffee. Second, we have to have someone who's sober if we're going to get home in one piece." Spencer laughed.

"Who said we are getting drunk?" Aria said.

"Please Aria, you two are always getting drunk."

"...True." Aria and I said at the same time.

Three cups of coffee and many shots later, Aria and I were on the floor giggling, while Spencer banged her head against the bar counter.

"Spensahhhhhh." Aria got up and stumbled over to Spencer. "Spensahhhhhhhhhhhh. Spensahhhhhhhh Spensahhhhh Spensahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!"

"WHAT?"

"...HI!" Aria ran away, yelling "Spensahhh" over and over again.

In the meantime, I was still on the floor, crying. Spencer looked at me worried. "Han, whats wrong?"

I sniffled. "WHY CAN'T PANDA BEARS EAT LUCKY CHARMS?!" "THEY DESERVE LUCKY CHARMS!" I covered my eyes while Aria ran over.

"Everyone know that only unicorns can eat Lucky Charms, Blondie."

"NOOO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" And then I went from crying, to laughing.

"Crazy drunks." Spencer mumbled to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SPENSAHHHH?!"

"Nothing!"

Aria gasped. "HANNA! Hanna Hanna Hanna Hanna Hanna Hanna!" About in the middle of Aria saying my name a million times, I started repeating her name over and over at the same time.

"Get to the point already!" Spencer said.

We both went silent.

"Pink. Giraffes." Aria whispered. My eyes widened. Every time Aria and I got drunk we saw pink giraffes and lollipop trees. But one day, we lost the pink giraffes. And we have been looking for them ever since. Our heads turned and looked at Spencer.

"..What did I do?" Spencer asked, a little creeped out.

"Where. Are. The. Pink. Giraffes?" I asked.

"Uhmm.." Spencer tried to think of something. She was very clever, she knew she could think of something. "Oh! They're in the car! And if you get in the car and let me drive you home.. they'll be there!"

"Hmmm" Aria said, and stumbled over to Spencer, and put her face close to hers and stared into her eyes. "Should we believe her Blooooondiiee?"

"I say yes."

"Okay!" Aria and I both ran out of the bar and to the car."

"I CALL FRONT SEAATTTTTT!" I yelled and opened the passenger side door and got in.

"But.. but.." Aria sniffed. And then, Aria got an amazing idea. She grinned and opened the passenger door and sat on my lap.

"Hey! I'm so tall now!" Aria clapped.

"GET OFF ME POOKIE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Spencer got in the car and looked us. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ariaaaaaa sat on top of me because neither of us wanted to sit in the back."

"Ugh. Fine. But if you two get me pulled over you guys are paying for the ticket."

"Deaall." We both slurred at the same time.

When we finally got back to my house, Spencer turned off the car and got out and looked at her watch. It was 7PM. Who stays at a bar for six hours? Oh well. After about thirty seconds of waiting , she noticed that Hanna and Aria were still in the car.

"What's taking you guys so long?" No answer.

She walked over to the passengers side of the car and opened the door, and saw that both of the girls were sleeping.

"Gahhhhhhhhh." Spencer said, laughing.

"HEY! I'm not asleepp!" I said tiredly.

"You were."

"No."

"Mhmm." Spencer said. "Okay, I guess I'll have to carry Aria. It's a good thing she's a pixie." Spencer picked up Aria while and I got out of the car.

"Whoa." I said.

"What?" Spencer said.

"The grass... is green." I pointed to the lawn in front of my house.

Spencer laughed. "Come on Blondie." And we walked into the house. Spencer laid Aria on the couch and I laid on the floor, and Spencer took a seat in the arm chair.

"The floor is comfy." I said, half awake.

"I'm glad." Spencer said, tired herself. It was hard work taking care of drunk Pixie and Blondie.

"Spencey?" I whispered.  
"Yes Hanney? Spencer replied until she heard a soft snore. Luckily, I finally had fallen asleep as well. Spensahhh grinned and stood up to get another cup of coffee, while I dreamed of throwing tomatoes all ninja like at Spencer, while Aria dreamed of soft, warm, little ball of fur kitties that went "Purr Purr Purr"

The End


End file.
